The Bat in Amity
by Phoenix-Inferno18
Summary: Others put it off as a tourist trap, but the Batman sees something more. Get ready Amity Park, because the Dark Knight is here to investigate.


Danny could hear someone moving around in his room upstairs, a rustling that would have have been impossible for a normal human to hear.

He stalked up the stairs, mentally rehearsing the rant he would give Jazz. How many times had he told her to leave his things alone?

The sound stopped. She had probably heard him coming, and was hoping he hadn't realised she was there. She knew full well how much he hated it when she messed with his things, he'd told her it wasn't natural for a teenage boy's bedroom to be neat. Still, she continued. He'd lost count of how many times he had walked in on her alphabetising his possessions.

He smirked when an idea came to him. First though, he headed to the bathroom. He'd grazed his arm on the corner of an old brick building after being ambushed by a particularly nasty ghost. Though the wound had long since healed thanks to his advanced healing, the streak of blood had dried and clung to his skin.

He turned on the faucet scrubbed his arm under the cold stream of water. He didn't want his Mom to notice he'd been hurt. She would fret, and most likely want to know what had happened. He didn't like lying to her, and telling the truth wasn't exactly an option.

If he did for some unfathomable reason tell the truth, he imagined the conversation would go something like this.

"I got injured fighting this ghost, even though I am terrified to death of ghosts and never go near them. Actually, that's a lie."

His Mom would stare at him in shock, probably clutching a massive ecto weapon. He was never quite sure how she always seemed to have one on her. He jumpsuit was skin-tight, it was like she pulled them out of nowhere.

"I fight ghosts all the time. By the way, I'm also a ghost myself, but please don't shoot me."

At best she wouldn't believe him. At worst, well…

It wouldn't be pretty.

He casually turned the faucet off and strolled down the stairs, his arm clean. It was a perfect excuse for why he had been upstairs, using the bathroom. He made a show of going out of the front door, shutting it with a bang he was sure Jazz had heard.

Instead of leaving, he ducked around the corner. Suppressing a chuckle, he summoned his ghost form.

This was going to be amazing.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. When he opened them, his duplicate was floating above him. It flashed him a grin, and extended an arm. Encouraged by his success, Danny grinned right back, placing his phone in the waiting palm. He hadn't grown an extra head in months.

It disappeared, and Danny followed. They flew invisibly together up to his room, carefully avoiding the areas he knew would trigger the ghost alarms' perimeter. He'd managed to modify most of them to ignore his signature, but they could be finicky.

He could see her figure bent over, peeking under the bed. Her long dress draped loosely around her. It was more gothic than her usual style, usually black was Sam's thing. He was careful to be quiet, sneaking with a stealth which came both from experience and not being wholly bound to the laws of physics.

His clone flashed into visibility for a moment, holding up the phone and giving a thumbs up before vanishing again. Emboldened, Danny took his chance just as she began to straighten up.

"Boo!" He dropped his invisibility.

He expected her to jump, and maybe shriek. He expected her to whirl around and realise who had scared her, to swat at him and tell him how horrible he was.

"Hey, you're not Jazz."

It wasn't his sister at all. What he had thought to be a dress was actually a long black cape, and the person he had mistaken for Jazz now towered over him. He hadn't even flinched at the attempted scare. The ruined prank was the least of his worries though, at that moment.

"Batman? Why are you-" He almost said 'in my room?' but managed to catch himself in time to weakly finish, "here?"

The man raised an eyebrow, though Danny wasn't sure whether it was because of the obvious pause, or the fact he was floating and glowing.

"I could ask you the same thing." Batman said, his voice unnervingly neutral.

"Ghost stuff?" It came out as a question.

"Ghost stuff."

"Yup."

"I'm taking you in for questioning."

Before Danny even knew what was happening, a pair of handcuffs had been clamped onto his wrists.

"Hey, I wasn't" -Danny turned intangible, and the handcuffs hit the floor with a clank- "even doing anything."

"You are trespassing on private property, and you just screamed 'boo' in my face."

Danny huffed. Technically, he wasn't trespassing at all, this was his room after all. Still, there was no way he was going to tell Batman this. "You're one to speak; you're trespassing too."

Batman gave him a look which made him feel as though he'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar. So this was the famous bat-glare? He could understand why this guy made some of the most hardened criminals in the world to break into a cold sweat just by entering the room.

"Well then, I'll just let you get back to snooping in" -Danny faltered- "this random kid's room. Have fun."

Danny practically bolted for it, only to feel a firm grasp on his leg. He turned intangible, passing right through the grasping hair, through the wall, and into the open air.

He settled down on a rooftop a good distance away. Why had the hero of Gotham been snooping in his room anyway? The last thing he needed was to attract the attention of the World's Greatest Detective; this could seriously jeopardise his secret identity.

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised Batman hadn't followed him at all, it was just his duplicate. It waved the phone in front of his nose, and Danny snatched it back.

"No way."

In the camera roll, there was an image, taken right at the moment of the attempted scare. He zoomed in on Batman's face.

"I don't think he was impressed by your jump scare," The duplicate chuckled.

Danny had to agree, the man had sure mastered the art of the deadpan. The man, the Batman, who had been in his house. Danny's own home. He paused as it finally sank in.

"Oh my gosh. The freaking Batman was in my house."

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _This has been posted as a one-shot. I actually had some ideas for how to continue it (there is an actual reason for why Batman is in Danny's room) but it's been such a long time since I watched the series. Still, I figured I'd just post what I'd written, since it wasn't doing any good just sitting in my computer._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!_**


End file.
